


Kids

by maliuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, big smut, that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliuh/pseuds/maliuh
Summary: Alone in the avengers tower ;)





	Kids

“Stark, are you sure about this?”

“What? Leaving two sixteen year olds alone in the tower? Absolutely.”

Which is how the two aforementioned sixteen year olds ended up vigorously making out on a random plush bed for two hours.

Peter is the first to moan, she’d been making quiet mewling noises since they’d started but actually moan. He’s been rock hard since they hit the thirty minute mark but for the first time in this session her tongue slides against his and he really can’t help it.

It doesn’t help that his hips are nestled in between her thighs and she’s wearing those little cotton shorts and he can feel how warm she is through the fabric of his sweatpants. There’s a decent amount of slobber from their sloppy tongue kissing but it’s so hot in the moment.

Then she’s kissing down his jaw and licking over his jugular and Peter moans again when she begins to suck a dark hickey onto his pale skin. Her tongue soothes the bruise and his hips press deeper between her legs. She can feel the impression of him and he’s, he’s actually really big and definitely not wearing underwear but it’s alright cause neither is she.

He just hasn’t figured it out yet, but he’s about to. Three large purple hickeys line down his throat and it’s almost four until he cuts her off, “Uh, ah, babe,” he strains to not fall into the pleasure like a haze, “Can I uh,” her lips are pursed and she’s gazing at him, “Can I eat you out?”

“Fuck yes.” Her eyes turn even darker.

Peter kisses a light trail down her neck to her collar, “Actually, uh, wait a few minutes,” Before she’s able to protest he’s pulling down her tank top and and tucking it up under her boobs, “I’ve wanted to try this for so long.” His mouth is unbelievably warm as it closes around her nipple, he flicks it with the tip of his tongue until it’s fully hard then he’s doing both, sucking and using his tongue to flick and tease her. There’s no warning when he moves to her other breast, just lots and lots of moans on her part.

“Pete,” she’s gasping, “Let me suck your dick.” And he almost jumps at the offer until he realizes he hasn’t done what he originally set out to do.

“I gotta eat your pussy first, babe.” It’s muffled by him kissing down her stomach but she hears him loud and clear, a flush of heat in the pit of her very soul. His eyes get a little wide when he pulls her shorts to the side and sees that there’s no extra layer of her panties.

She jolts, his tongue targeting her clit for the first few seconds but then she feels his fingers spreading her lips apart and then lots and lots tongue. He was alternating, going up to her clit for a few licks then going back down to tongue fuck her.

“Pete,” this was a different type of gasp that he’d only heard from her when they were dry humping, “Pete,” she cries, fingers tangling in his hair, “I’m,” she fluttered around his tongue and he let her gush down his chin, “Oh my god,” she moaned once she had recovered, “Take your fucking dick out, Peter.”

He moved to lie on his back and pushed his sweats down, she was right, he was big. She slipped his tip into her mouth, one hand holding him steady at his base. Peter couldn’t stop himself from groaning, watching her head bob up and down on his dick. His hips bucked when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder, her hand slipped away from the base of his dick and he was about to hold it for her until the length of his cock disappeared down her throat.

A beat passed and she looked concentrated, her throat muscles squeezed as she swallowed around him. Once she relaxed again she started to throat fuck herself, which proved to be too much for him, “Babe,” he warned, he was about to dump his load in her throat, “Babebabebabebabe,” his hand gripped tight in her hair and she pulled off.

Moving up to straddle him they started to make out again, but the whole time he could feel his dick rubbing up against her folds, “Pete,” she purred into his ear, “I wanna have sex now.”

“Oh hell yes.” Peter cheered silently, watching her kneel over him and rub his tip around in her folds, acting like she was trying to find the hole but he knew she was teasing. At first she only allowed the tip in, then inch by inch he filled her to the brim. 

Her face was flushed and her eyes rolled back as he thrust upward, “Oh god,” she whined, “This is so much better than dry humping.” They were both moaning carelessly, she was meeting every thrust with the downward stroke while she was bouncing on him.

“Oh, princess,” he groaned, “Your pussy is so tight and,” he started to thrust harder, “You’re gonna make me bust too soon, babe.”

“It’s ok,” she hugged him close as he sat up for more momentum, “I want you to.”

They were kissing and he was finishing hard and in the after glow his spidey senses caught voices in the distance.

“Tony, I TOLD you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“...Those are genuine silk sheets...”

“That’s ALL you have to say?”


End file.
